


Chocolate Frog

by emidegrey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: He never understood the stigma that came with being sorted into Slytherin, but at least that didn't stop Shin Hoseok from entering his life to drown him with affection and attention.





	Chocolate Frog

Chae Hyungwon was the heir of one of the most elite pureblooded family in the wizarding world. So naturally, he was placed under Slytherin just like his parents and predecessors. Honestly, he hardly cared if he were to be sorted in another house, but his family liked to keep the tradition, and he didn't want to disappoint.

The thing is he never understood the stigma that came with being sorted into Slytherin.

While it's true that some witches and wizards from his house had gone astray, it didn't mean every one of them was like that. It irks him how students would avoid him in the halls just because they saw the green tie he was wearing. Sometimes he'd see new students in need of directions to their next class but wouldn't dare approach him.

He'd like to offer help, but he thought why would he bother if they didn't even try in the first place.

He didn't mind though, being in Slytherin has its own perks anyway. Most of the time he prefers keeping to himself or spending time with a couple of his friends, which means being in Slytherin helped keep it that way. His resting bitch face and height also added to keep others away.

Those reasons weren't enough to stop Shin Hoseok from entering his life to drown him with affection and attention though.

Their meeting wasn't spectacular or anything. Hyungwon, despite being in his third year, got lost looking for one of his classes when he stumbled upon Hoseok, a sixth year Hufflepuff, walking towards one of his own. The older male probably noticed his dilemma and helped him out with the directions, even going as far as offering to walk Hyungwon to his class if he wasn't on his way to his own at that time.

After that Hoseok was pretty much everywhere.

He was there when he ate to the Great Hall. When he had to go to the library. To the astrology tower. The Quidditch grounds. He was even there when they went to Diagon Alley a few times.

He was just everywhere.

And it wasn't like the creepy kind of accidental meetings where Hoseok seemed to be following him around. It wasn't. Hoseok looked genuinely surprised himself whenever they'd bump into each other. Most of the time Hoseok was with Minhyuk, a fellow Hufflepuff, who was friends with Kihyun who was also a Slytherin.

Despite not seeing eye-to-eye, Kihyun was Hyungwon's close friend. They've practically seen each other every month at business meetings and events their parents dragged them to ever since they were children. So there's no doubt that they're the ones who'll stick close with each other at school too.

This sudden friendship Kihyun developed with Minhyuk had been a surprise. Apparently, the two met on the train to Hogwarts and had hi-toff on a good start because Minhyuk pranked a second year Gryffindor named Jooheon.

So, Hoseok wasn't a stranger at all. They'd see and spend time with each other whenever he was with Minhyuk's group of friends.

Spending time with Hoseok meant he was at the receiving end of the other's affection. Hoseok was a touchy-feely person. Unlike Hyungwon who mostly just touches someone unconsciously when he was having too much fun or whenever he has to, Hoseok has a tendency to give pats, quick hugs, and slinging arms around other people's shoulders.

It wasn't like he didn't know what affection is. Contrary to what others think of Slytherin parents, his mother was actually quite fussy to the point of suffocating. That doesn't mean that he was used to it though.

At first, he was very uncomfortable whenever the other would pat him on the back before leaving or the hugs he received whenever Hoseok was excited, but over time he got used to the touches and somehow, although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he liked it.

Somehow Hoseok was able to make him feel like he was safe whenever he was with him. Hoseok made him feel like he was his home.

And just like that, on a winter day when they were allowed to roam Diagon Alley just before their winter break, Hyungwon realized that he was in love with Hoseok.

The sudden realization came when Hoseok grabbed his hand to pull him towards one of the candy stores nearby, excitedly saying, "I remember someone from my dorm said they got that rare card from there!"

His heart started pounding in his chest at the epiphany, and all he could do was follow the other, eyes watching Hoseok closely.

Hoseok was radiant, full of life, and bright. His cheeks were pink from the cold despite being bundled up from head to toe. He had a big fluffy scarf around his neck, and Hyungwon wondered how he managed to understand what the blond was saying when half of his face was covered with it.

He didn't know how blind he was for not realizing his feelings sooner, but the warmth enveloping his hand was one of the best things he has ever felt.

Before they could even enter the shop, Hyungwon suddenly stopped walking, halting the older male from his strides, and grabbing his attention. Hoseok looked at Hyungwon with a confused expression, hand still not letting go.

"Hyungwonie! What is it? We have to go there now before all of the chocolate frogs are gone!"

"I think I'm in love with you."

He didn't mean to be so straightforward, but it felt like he'll never get to say it if he didn't say it now. He never thought that maybe the other didn't feel the same way or that he might've just ruined their friendship if Hoseok didn't return his feelings.

Confessing like this wasn't a very Slytherin thing to do, and at this point, he couldn't afford to lose Hoseok's friendship, but he couldn't help it. He needed to tell him.

The surprised look on the blond's face didn't really give him any kind of hint on the other's feelings, and it made Hyungwon's stomach churn. He didn't dare to remove his hand from Hoseok's hold because if he did, he felt like everything would break. Also, this was the only way he could keep Hoseok in place. Never mind that his palms started to sweat from his sudden confession.

Just as he was about to take back what he said, the blond's face broke into the biggest smile he had ever seen. Hoseok's eyes crinkled at the side, his gummy smile ever so radiant, and the pink on his cheekbones spread until most of his face was red, even the tips of his ears.

The hand holding his tightened their grip, Hyungwon wanted to look at their hands, but he couldn't look away from the other's face, too awestruck at the beauty that Hoseok possesses.

"I think I'm in love with you too."

Hyungwon felt his face color at that. Was he hearing this right? He didn't mess up their friendship and in fact, Hoseok was returning his feelings?

He didn't notice the smile on his face until the other laughed and pointed it out, his fingers tightening around Hyungwon's.

"Does this mean you'll be more clingy now?" The taller male asked, the smile on his face only widening more.

Hoseok just gave him a laugh, interlocking their fingers before pulling him towards the shop.

"Of course! Now, let's get those chocolate frogs!"

The warmth on his palm made Hyungwon's heart flutter, and he followed the other to the shop.

He never knew he'd like affection as much as he did now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while! I hope you like this fic as well. It was originally part of the HWH bingo but I never got around to posting it and finishing the challenge. I only got to edit it recently and it's perfect for the season. I hope you guys have a happy holiday season!
> 
> Chat with me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/emidegrey) or [cc](https://t.co/qykJAWH54k)!


End file.
